Pancakes
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Po and Tigress start to make pancakes and eggs for their friends and they have great time doing it.


It would just be a few more hours until the gong rang over the city signaling the beginning of morning and the masters were sound asleep well at least one of them was until something woke her up.

"What was that" Tigress said as she heard something crash to the ground as it sounded like pots and pans as she then got out of her bed and began to walk to her door.

"Who could be up at this time" Tigress said in a groan as she was very tired from the training she had do the other day with Po and just wanted some rest as she then opened her door and looked across the room only to find Pos door open and no one In it.

"Dang it Po how can he be hungry already" Tigress said as she put her paw on her face and let it run down it and she figured she might as well so what Po was up to as she was already up.

"I swear that panda can eat" Tigress said in a tired tone and let her arms hang down around her waists and began to hear the sweet sound of snoring as she walked past her friends rooms as they were still sound asleep and she wished she still was.

"Already I think that's everything" Po said in a happy tone as he had pots, pans, pancake batter, and eggs in front of him and was about ready to make something.

"Po what are you doing" Tigress asked as she entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes and seen Po was wide awake which surprised her as she has never seen him up this early.

"Oh hey Tigress I hope I didn't wake you" Po said as he turned around to see her and remembered the pots and pans he had dropped earlier.

"Of course not" Tigress said with a blank face and some anger in voice as she couldn't believe he actually asked that. Of course it woke her up.

"Oh that's good" Po said with a smile on his face and then turned his attention back to the kitchen counter leaving Tigress with an angry face as she then walked up to him and seen stuff laying over the counter.

"Po what's all this" Tigress asked with a confused face as she had no idea what Po was going to do with the stuff.

"Well this is going to be breakfast" Po said with a smile on his face causing Tigress to widen her eyes a little.

"Po was you going to make breakfast for us" Tigress asked as she looked up at him as she thought that was nice of him if he was.

"Yep do you want help out" Po asked tigress with a wondered look on his face as he began to separate the pots and pans from each other and began to get the batter out.

"Sure sounds like fun" Tigress said in calm excited voice as she had never made breakfast before and what a better time than to do it with Po and it would be for her friends well her family as she considered them that.

"Awesome well first can you please start cracking those eggs" Po said as he handed the eggs and a clear bowl over to the tiger but she had no clue what to do with them.

"Po" Tigress said as she shrugged her shoulders to him as she wanted him to help her so she wouldn't mess up.

"Sorry I forgot" Po said as he walked over to her and grabbed the bowl and set it down on the counter and then took a few eggs from her as he then took one and lightly tapped it on the side of the bowl causing a little crack and then hovered it over the bowl and then opened it letting the yoke fall out and threw the shells away.

"That's all there is to it" Po said with a smile on his face as he then handed over one of the eggs to Tigress.

"Well that's easy" Tigress said with confidence and then took the egg from Po and then tapped it on the side of it but hard as it completely broke causing one part of the yoke to go into the bowl and the other half on the counter.

"Whoops" Tigress said as she lifted her paw to see it covered in yoke and egg shells with slime.

"Here like this Tigress" Po said as he walked over to her and stood behind her putting his paw on hers when she grabbed another but this caused Tigress heart to beat fast and caused her to blush a little.

"Now this" Po said as he had his paw on top of hers and letting go down gently cracking the egg just a little and then put it over the bowl and then grabbed her other paw bringing it up to the other side of the egg and then split the egg and threw the shells away.

"It's that easy Tigress" Po said with a smile on his face as he looked over at Tigress who had hers eyes widened and felt her heart beat at what just happened as she liked having Pos paw on hers as it felt warm and soft.

"Tigress" Po said as Tigress didn't reply to him yet as he thought she was in a daze but he didn't know why.

"Oh thank you Po" Tigress said as she shook her head back into reality and smiled at him but had some red on her face as Po then went back to making the pancake batter.

"He felt so warm" Tigress thought as she continued cracking eggs but just couldn't get the feeling off of her when Po was behind her helping her out she felt happy.

"So Tigress how many pancakes you think we should make" Po asked as he wondered how many to make as he figured about 20 but with Monkey and Mantis just the two of them could eat that many in no time.

"Probably about 100 after all Monkey and Mantis" Tigress said as she to thought about much Monkey and Mantis ate and figured 100 would be more than enough for everyone.

"Alright 100 hundred it is" Po said with a smile on his face as he then began to do kung Fu moves with the batter as he did jumps and punches with ingredients which impressed Tigress a lot as she had never seen him move like this but after all it deals with food.

"Hey Po you think I could try that" Tigress said as she walked over to Po as she seemed very anxious.

"Sure" Po said as he backed away and let Tigress take his place as he waited to see what Tigress was going to do.

"Alright let's do it" Tigress said as she jumped in the air waiting for Po to throw some ingredients in as theses were going to be some awesome pancakes.

"Here's some chocolate chips" Po said as he grabbed a bag and threw them up in the air and when it reached Tigress she pulled a claw out and sliced it open grabbing a handful and threw it into the bowl.

"What else" Tigress said as she looked down at the panda and Po then began to throw some bananas up in the air, with many other things mainly sweet stuff and then threw the last ingredient up to her the water.

"Alright Tigress here's the last one" Po said as he filled a cup with water and threw it up to her and when she caught it she began to spin in a smooth motion trying not to drop water but unknown to her a little fell out onto the ground and as she came down she began to pour it into the bowl and as it did it was like a mini water fall falling off the mountains.

"That was awesome" Tigress said in an happy tone as she was all hyped as never knew you could have so much fun making breakfast.

"Yes it was" Po said with an amazed look on his face as he had never seen her so graceful and so smooth with food.

"Alright we should probably get these started Po" Tigress said as she knew in an bout an hour the warriors will be awake and hungry and began to back up but as she backed up she slipped on the water she dropped and began to fall back grabbing Po by the arm.

"What the" Po thought as he felt his arm being grabbed and before he knew it he began to fall back with Tigress unfortunally he had his paw on the side of the bowl and as he fell he hit and it flew in the air.

"Uh oh" Tigress thought as she seen the bowl flip over in the air and the pancake mix feel out of the bowl and onto the two warriors who now covered in it everywhere.

"Sorry Po" Tigress said as she wiped her clothes off and felt so guilty about it as if she didn't grab Po by the arm this wouldn't of happened.

"It's alright Tigress" Po said as he got some pancake mix out of his ear and looked over at Tigress with a smile.

"Hey Po you got some mix on your lips" Tigress said as she laughed a little and pointed her finger to his lips.

"Oh my bad" Po said and was about to lick his lips when he was stopped by Tigress when she put her finger on his lips.

"It's alright let me get it off" Tigress said blushing and began to move her lips towards Po but as she did he backed off a little causing Tigress to stop dead in her tracks and pull back.

"Tigress" Po said in a confused voice as he never thought that she thought of him like that.

"Sorry Po I don't know what I was thinking" Tigress said as she looked down and began to feel embarrassed on what she just did but then felt a finger under her chin in which Po brought her face back up to him.

"I thought the guys made the first move" Po said with a smile on his face and brought his lips to hers and caused Tigress to widened her eyes but then slowly closed them and began to kiss back and the pancake mix on both their lips began to mash together as they tasted chocolate chips, with the rest of the stuff and after about 10 minutes the two brock away.

"That was a tasty pancake" Po said with a smile on his and began to laugh a little only to receive a little punch to the shoulder from Tigress.

"I guess it was" Tigress said with a smile on her face and couldn't help but laugh to causing Po to grin.

"Well we should probably start over" Po said as he stood up and helped Tigress to her feet as the two then began to look at the mess and they knew they only had about 50 minutes left so they got straight to work.

The gong then rang over the valley and the masters came out of their rooms to greet their master.

"Good morning master Shifu" everyone said in unison as they greeted Shifu.

"Good morning stu" Shifu said but then stopped in the middle of his sentence as he noticed Po and Tigress went out of their rooms.

"Where's Po and Tigress" Shifu asked as he looked at his students but they didn't know either that is until they heard Po shout from the kitchen.

"HEY GUYS GET IN HERE" Po shouted to his friends in an excited tone and Shifu along with his students then headed towards the kitchen and once they got their eyes widened.

"Wow" Mantis said as he seen the kitchen table stacked with pancakes and eggs on the side a big pile of them.

"When did you do this" Viper said as she took a seat the table with the others.

"Well very early this morning with some help" Po said as he was sitting in a chair and then looked down at a sleeping Tigress laying her head on his shoulder.

"Po I have two questions why is Tigress laying her head on you and why are you both covered in mix" Mantis asked as he stuck a fork full of eggs with pancakes in to his mouth.

"Well it's a long story" Po said as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled while letting a little laugh out as he then felt Tigress purr on his shoulder and then laid his head on hers as he was to exhausted and began to sleep holding her paw and as he did he felt hers tighten around it and while the two lovers rested from their hard work their friends enjoyed the food they made for them.

Thanks for reading this short story guys and also I hope you're not getting bored with these one shots I'm trying to make a longer story but I'm having trouble thinking of one but anyways always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
